Halfa Heart
by lilpunkrocker101
Summary: Sam closed her eyes. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Opening her eyes she knew this was no nightmare that she could just wake up and it would all be over. This was real.
1. Chapter 1: shock

**D**anny awoke in mid air, trees all around him.

It was dark and the moon was the only thing lighting the forest. Danny looked at his hands.

He was Danny phantom.

He tried to change back but nothing happened.

A feeling of worry struck his heart.

"what's happening?" he said in a low whisper.

Below him was a small puddle; gazing into it he saw he had no reflection.

"I'm intangible?" he asked himself trying to become visible.

He couldn't.

Danny started to panic, franticly trying to remember what had happened.

Nothing came to mind.

Not knowing what to do Danny started to float slowly through the clumps of trees.

Suddenly Danny stopped.

Faintly through the trees he heard weeping.

It sounded familiar somehow.

Curiously he followed the sound.

He flew until he came to a clearing.

He saw a figure crying over a body.

"Sam….." he softly whispered to himself.

He floated closer, only seeing her form behind but still knowing that it was her.

Not to far from her Tucker lay unconscious.

He look beat up and bruised but still breathing.

He returned his attention back to Sam.

She was now sobbing into the chest of the body.

Horror surged threw his veins as he stared into the dead lifeless eyes of Danny Fenton.

Danny gasped.

Sam lifted her head at the sound of him.

She glanced at tucker who hadn't moved.

She then looked up in Danny's direction.

Tears stained her cheeks.

Her teary eyes seemed to meet his, but she turned her head back to Danny lying on the ground.

She slowly ran her fingers through his hair the moved her way down his bruised face and gently stroked his cheek.

She tried to fight back the tears but soon her tears were flowing down her cheeks, and once again she laid her head on his chest.

Picking up his hand she laced her fingers through his and held his hand close to her chest.

She closed her eyes.

She wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

Opening her eyes she knew this was no nightmare that she could just wake up and it would all be over.

This was real.


	2. Chapter 2:Intermission

Hello every one! I am Kara or lil punk! This is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it! I actually wrote this whole story on paper and I'm haven a hard time putting it on the comp. (I have like no time!) I will be posting more of this story piece by piece as time goes on. So… yeah! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Tears

She closed her eyes.

She wanted to wake up from this nightmare

. Opening her eyes she knew this was no nightmare that she

could just wake up and it would all be over.

This was real.

Hearing a twig snap, Danny turned his head to face the trees.

Vlad slowly emerged though the tall thick trees.

He too looked badly bruised.

. Vlad held an evil grin on his face as he advanced toward Sam and Danny.

"There is no use crying over him…. he's never coming back" Vlad said to Sam.

Sam slowly lifted her head to face him.

A sudden burst of anger surged through Sam's body.

"You!…you killed him!" Sam yelled, using all of her strength she had left to stand.

Painfully she stood to face him.

"Look at yourself, your so weak you can hardly stand." Vlad stated.

"what could you possibly do to me?" he chuckled.

"He's right…there's nothing I can do" she thought to herself.

"But I on the other hand have some strength left…more than enough to finish you off."

He said powering up.

Sam just stood there and awaited her fait. A tear ran down her cheek. She felt so helpless.

Vlad aimed an energy ray at her.

"NO!" Danny rang out as he fired a ghost ray at Vlad stopping him from firing.

The ray hit Vlad and sent him flying onto the ground.

Sam looked in the direction of the fire.

"Danny?" she asked even though she couldn't see him.

Danny stared at Sam for a moment and softly said "yeah Sam its me…. well one half of me."

Sam managed to smile but tears streaming down her face.

She felt her legs shaking with the pressure of trying to keep herself up, and fell to her knees.

Danny began to float down to her when vlad hit Danny with a bolt of energy.

Shocking him and sending him hurdling to the ground.

Ahhh cliff hanger!


	4. Chapter 4: My Apologies

Hey it's me again. Sorry I haven't been on here in 4 ever! But sadly I lost the notebook that has the rest of the story in it! I am franticly looking for it and as soon as I find it I will update! Sorry for the wait!

Kara


End file.
